Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota One-Shot - Cat Cafe
by InfinitySnow
Summary: Kise wants to go to the cat cafe, but Aomine has an abnormal fear of cats.


**A.N: Boy x Boy relationship. Wrote this for a friend. I got the idea of Aomine's fear of cats from a friend of mine. A cat bit her when she was young, and now she despises them.**

"Aominecchi~!" Kise calls out as he races towards Aomine.

"K-Kise...?" Aomine looks confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"So mean..." Kise pouts. "I came to your house because we're on break, and you treat me like this..."

Kise turns around. "I guess I'll leave then..."

"W-wait, Kise!" Aomine stutters. "I was just confused."

Kise smiles. "I want to go to a cafe with Aominecchi!"

"A cafe...? Just a cafe?"

"Not any cafe!" Kise exclaims. "I want to go to the new cat cafe that opened a few days ago!"

"What is a cat cafe...?" Aomine asks.

"You get to drink coffee with the cats!"

"It doesn't sound that special to me..." Aomine comments. "I mean, it's just a regular cafe with cats."

"That's exactly why we should go!"

Kise's eyes light up. He sighs happily as spins around in circles. "We can see a lot of fluffy cats... Cats... Fluffy cats... Cute... Fluffy, cute cats..."

"K-Kise... Can't we just go to a pet store or something?"

"No!" Kise frowns. "It's not the same experience!"

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Honestly, Kise, I really don't know what's going on in that tiny brain of yours."

www

 _Why did I agree to take him here...?_

Aomine watches Kise play with a kitten. Kise is holding a small piece of string with a piece of hot pink fluff attached at the end. The snow white kitten pounces at the toy, intrigued. "Look, Aominecchi! Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Kise looks up. "Don't you want to play with the cats, Aominecchi?"

Aomine scratches the back of his head, blushing. "N-no... I don't really have an interest in small animals. To be honest, I came here because you wanted to."

"A-Aominecchi..." A large smile forms on Kise's face.

"Thank you, Aominecchi!" Kise laughs as he embraces Aomine.

"Q-quit it! You're making a scene!"

"So~? Everybody knows who we are, so why does it matter?"

"Idiot..."

Kise picks up the kitten he was playing with, and he hands it to Aomine. "I'm sure you'll like them."

Kise sets the bundle of fur in Aomine's arms. He tenses up as he receives the animal. "Huh? What's wrong, Aominecchi?"

"Ah... I was bitten by a stray cat when I was young..."

Kise nods. He maintains a stern expression for a few seconds, then he bursts out laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Aomine yelled.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi! I think it's just so childish that you're still afraid of cats!" Kise takes a few deep breaths, regaining his composure. "So, I guess there's still that inner child inside of you. You really need to let go of the past, Aominecchi."

Aomine sighs. "Yeah, I know... But... It was just so scary!"

Kise starts to laugh uncontrollably again. He falls to the ground, clutching his sides.

"The cat just jumped at me out of nowhere!" Aomine scowls. "Honestly! I swear, there was no warning! It just latched onto my arm, and it wouldn't let go even if I shook it! When I finally managed to get it off, there was blood everywhere... I really thought I was going to die!"

Kise wipes tears of laughter away from his face. "Aominecchi... Just, look at the kitten. Even if it did bite you, it wouldn't hurt."

Aomine looks down. The tiny creature yawns and purrs as it snuggles up in his arms. "I guess it is kind of cute..." Aomine mutters as he scratches the kitten behind the ears.

"See, Aominecchi? They're not so scary. Go on, go on~"

Aomine glares at Kise menacingly. "Keep on treating me like a kid, and I'll use the kitten as a basketball."

"Ahh! Aominecchi, that's animal abuse! You can't do that!"

Aomine scoffs. "Then be a good boy and stop coddling me like a mother would do a child. Go buy a cup of coffee or something."

"Okay, daddy," Kise snickers.

"Ehh?! What did you just call me?" Aomine is furious.

"Oh nothing," Kise claims. "Daddy."

Aomine allows the kitten in his arms to scamper away. "Do you want to die?" he asks, rolling up his sleeves.

www

Aomine sighs as he walks out of the cafe. "You wanted to play with the cats, but in the end, all you really did was piss me off."

Kise grins. "Well, I was glad I was able to spend my day with Aominecchi," he remarks. "It's okay if my plans don't work it. As long as Aominecchi's there, I'll be satisfied."

"Y-yeah..." Aomine mumbles. "I'm happy that I got time with you, too..."

"Really?! I'm so glad!" Kise exclaims in joy.

"Idiot..."

"Aominecchi, you're as red as a tomato!"

"Shut up."

Kise grabs Aomine's hair. He kisses Aomine, entwining his fingers in his dark blue mane.

"K-Kise...!" Aomine stutters. "What was that...?"

"Hm? It's because I love you, Aominecchi."

"People are staring," Aomine complains.

Kise frowns and looks down at his knees.

"I love you too, Kise."


End file.
